The improvements described herein relate to a communications processor and in particular to one which includes multiplexing means for a plurality of communications lines controlled by the processor.
Examples of earlier communications multiplexing processors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,405 and 3,909,791 assigned to the assignee of the present application and in the "3705 Communications Controller--Theory and Maintenance" manual No. SY27-0107 published and distributed by the International Business Machines Corporation.
The present application illustrates subject matter which is claimed specifically in copending application Ser. No. 855,578, filed Nov. 29, 1977 in the name of O'Neal et al and entitled "Programmable Data Processing Communications Multiplexer". This copending application was filed the same day as the present application and is assigned to the same assignee.